1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular chassis assembly and, more particularly, relates to a vehicular chassis assembly in combination with a subframe mounting arrangement configured to isolate a mounted drive unit from deflection and distortion associated with operation of the chassis assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Large mobile vehicles generally employ a drive mechanism or unit configured to drive a chassis assembly. The vehicular chassis assembly typically includes a front axle and a rear axle driven by the drive mechanism, and a cradle or subframe assembly configured to receive the drive mechanism. Specifically, in regard to operation of large vehicles (e.g., agricultural applicators, etc.) over rough terrain, extreme torque forces are transferred from the front and rear axles to the chassis assembly. The chassis assembly transfers these torque forces to the subframe assembly, leading to wear and tear to the drive subframe assembly and drive mechanism. In particular, these torque forces are known to crack welds attaching the subframe assembly with the chassis assembly.
Known subframe assemblies for mobile vehicle chassis assemblies have several drawbacks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,601 to Muller discloses an auxiliary frame suspended from a fork-type frame. A driving unit is located between the auxiliary frame and the fork-type frame. The auxiliary frame is suspended by three rubber buffers mounted toward a forward portion of the fork-type frame. A drawback of the Muller auxiliary frame is that the auxiliary frame employs an elongated support structure that allows the auxiliary frame to twist rather than float as a level, rigid subframe.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,820 to Miura et al. discloses a subframe supporting device to support an engine. The subframe supporting device includes an upper holding plate opposed to a lower holding plate, and a spacer pipe connected therebetween. A drawback is that the Miura et al. subframe employs elastic support members that again allow the subframe to flex and twist rather than float as a level, rigid subframe.
Accordingly, there is a need for a subframe assembly or arrangement configured to isolate the torque forces and associated flex experienced by the chassis assembly, and which is subsequently transferred to the subframe assembly and drive mechanism.